


Helpful

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [47]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Ghost!Midoriya, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, an important conversation is had, eyyy Reiko welcome to the ghost squad, happy Thursday everyone!! (•̀ᴗ•́)و
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Kota is devastated. Aizawa, Reiko, and the students do what they can to help the two ghosts.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Erasherhead & Reiko & Izuku Midoriya & Iida Tenya, Izumi Kouta & Sousaki Shino | Mandalay
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 72
Kudos: 310





	Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! things are finally pushing to where I want them to be. thank you everyone so much for the support and incredibly friendly comments, you all are too much <333
> 
> enjoy!! ٩( ᐛ )و

Kota was sulking. He had made a new friend - a very nice friend - and Ragdoll had taken him away.

No matter how hard he’d tried to insist otherwise, Ragdoll refused to listen, upset and anxious for no reason that he could find. First his parents, then that. He couldn’t believe it.

The halls were painfully white. His mother hovered next to him, transparent but kind with her smile a reassurance as usual. His father had phased through the wall earlier in search of the little boy.

_ She means well honey, _ she soothed, her voice hollowed and echoed.  _ She just wants to protect you. _

_ That’s why you’re here! I don’t need her doing it too! _

Mandalay pulled him aside later that same day, poking and prodding him with questions on his ‘imaginary friend’ and getting upset when he insisted otherwise, just like Ragdoll. In a fit of rage, white hot and burning his chest, he kicked his Aunt out of his room and cocooned himself in his blanket, listening to his mother hum kindly, soothingly, under her breath. His tears were hot.

Kota didn’t understand why no one believed him.

_ Your Quirk controls ghosts, Reiko. You used Midoriya during the Sports Festival, as well as in my classroom. _

Reiko’s heart sank, lower and lower until she could barely breathe, staring at the young child floating warily behind Aizawa’s back. There was blood at the corners of his mouth - his eyes looked so empty - she tore her gaze away from the kid to swallow bile. Nothing Aizawa said made any sense, she’d always had telekinesis, it ran in her family.

_ I know this is hard to understand, _ the teacher continued,  _ but I’ve seen it myself. _

_ How? _ she choked out.

_ I had a close call, Nedzu and I suspect it’s from that. _ His eyes bore into her skin, her soul, found the guilt there and magnified it to echo in her bones.  _ How I can isn’t quite the issue. I wanted to inform you because of Midoriya’s - reaction to your Quirk. He doesn’t take it well, especially if he falls during the experience. _

Reiko’s gaze gravitated back to the kid - Midoriya - on its own. He was looking at her, wide-eyed and clinging to Aizawa’s arm like it was his only life preserver in shark infested waters. Her stomach dropped with her heart. She felt empty. She hadn’t meant to, hadn’t known, and now he was looking at her like she was the shark. 

_ We don’t mean to cause guilt, _ Aizawa said gently, tracing her stare,  _ we just wanted to make you aware of this to keep future issues to a minimum. _ He paused and she looked back at the teacher, waiting with held breath for more awful news.

_ Actually, there’s a proposition for you, if you’d like to take it. An experiment, if you will. _

She blinked, confusion creeping up her back.

There were two ghosts apparently, one she couldn’t see: Iida Tenya, the student who passed away earlier in the semester. The experiment of sorts was helping him catch up, so-to-speak, see what exactly her Quirk could do. She could make ghosts touch, but what else?

She agreed, a buzzing concoction of guilt, curiosity, and anticipation making her jittery and anxious.

They needed Midoriya to agree first, something that was harder than either of them thought it’d be, cold chills and soft but quick murmurs spelling out his displeasure until Reiko had to retreat, to warm up again if nothing else.

_ I don’t like it, _ he whispered, his voice bouncing off of the trees.  _ It makes me sad. I don’t want Iida to be sad too. _

She couldn’t hear him on her own, but she could guess Iida was talking to him from Aizawa’s and Midoriya’s reactions, leaving her to stand off to the side and wait, a fourth wheel of a conversation not meant for her. Reiko supposed it didn’t matter what she had to say anyway, she wasn’t the one truly affected by her Quirk. She watched silently as Midoriya’s face went from polite refusal to open wariness, holding onto thin air, his lip wobbling. Reiko looked away.

Permission gained on technicality, she was officially given the okay to proceed. All ghosts other than Iida were politely asked to move away, Aizawa confirming the change to her less keen eyes. Physical touch was to start with, something she’d apparently done before even if she hadn’t known the specifics. She pulled mentally up and up and felt herself rise, feet leaving the grass and dirt beneath her. Midoriya had hid behind a much farther away Aizawa in refusal, his face buried against the man’s back, and Reiko felt awful for him but didn’t know how to fix it. She needed to know what her Quirk truly was, needed to know what she could really do. 

The physical contact went off without a hitch and she was thankful, rolling right into new tests and experiments that unfortunately didn’t yield positive results. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make Iida appear or speak.

Her heart was heavy with the weight of her own misunderstanding. Reiko had so much catching up to do.

Training was grueling.

Uraraka had thrown up twice. It was embarrassing and invigorating all at once, pushing the boundaries of what she could do until she was ready to snap, then going a step further anyway, comforted in the face of everyone’s mild embarrassment. Walking that tightrope wasn’t particularly easy, but she was quickly finding it was worth the sweat and vomit. Her Quirk was thriving under the conditions, her tolerance and persistence extending the tolerance she had until she had to stop, and the farther that went the more she could do to be helpful, to be useful to a team. Aizawa had told her she’d be a great rescue hero and Uraraka was gunning for that role with everything she had. She didn’t just want to help people, she wanted to save lives, and it’d be a lie to pin that motivation anywhere else except Izuku, and now Iida.

Floating in the sky, curled up amongst the clouds, Uraraka thought about what the boys had shared with them that morning. Someone from 1-B had tried to get rid of Izuku, and regardless of intentions it had made everyone nervous. It highlighted the issue of Izuku’s existence in general, put in perspective the twisted game this all was. Izuku and Iida were hurt, suffering, everyone purposely covering their eyes and ears just so they could have him around another day. It was selfish. She could think of nothing else to help them than to have them pass on. What else could be done? 

Mandalay’s voice echoed in her ears to tell her they were done for the day. She descended, nauseous and swallowing bile. Todoroki helped her stay upright when her knees threatened to give way, her arm looped around his neck for support as they made their was back to the cabin with everyone else. Chatter and noise was all around them, the soft rustling of trees and the smell of fresh summer air doing little for her nausea, but doing wonders for her spirit.

Dinner was made and ate with gusto. By that point her upset stomach had calmed, allowing her to inhale food to the point of nausea from that alone. Her peers weren’t too far behind, the clattering of cutlery on dishes and the slurping of drinks was white noise as she ate, tiredness leaking into her veins like a slow poison. They all got ready for bed with soft chatter, sharing their experiences that day, whining, or giving tips for better endurance, sometimes all three back to back. Uraraka smiled to herself while she listened to Kaminari do just that with Sero.

Despite her creeping exhaustion wrapping her up in a spider’s web, she took a hard right and went to the boys’ dorms instead of the girls. The class was holding a meeting as it were, an important one. She would rather miss days of sleep than skip out on the much needed talk they were all about to trudge through.

Todoroki was already present, settled on his sleeping bag with hooded eyes and a slight frown, an expression Uraraka sympathized with in full. She sat down next to him, seeing Satou and Bakugo were already there as well. The wait for everyone else was a short one - even Kaminari didn’t drag his feet. When everyone was present, Bakugo began, surprisingly mellow about his thoughts, quiet and vulnerable in a way that everyone had never seen before and silently - unanimously - swore to respect. He led the conversation forward, brought up what they had all discussed last time about safety, security for Izuku and Iida, and what to do about it.

_ I have my own idea, _ he said, sounding tired, from training or the topic Uraraka wasn’t sure.  _ If anyone else has any bright ideas I’d rather go with that. Mine fucking sucks. _

Uraraka brought up the idea of keeping someone with Izuku and Iida at all times, but Yaomomo gently reminded her that wasn’t reasonable normally, let alone while they were going through such intense training. Kaminari pitched the idea of Izuku and Iida simply staying away from Ibara, but everyone knew it wasn’t that easy either. Ibara was searching for Izuku outright before, they couldn’t chance her trying again with two souls. Yaomomo was tentative in suggesting they kept Izuku and Iida in one place while they dealt with Ibara, but Bakugo himself labelled that cruel. Besides, how would they even make sure they didn’t leave? They we’re invisible and intangible, the opposite was an outlier. They were all trapped, hitting dead ends everywhere they looked until they had no choice other than forward, other than Bakugo.

He explained his idea. Uraraka was actually a bit proud of him for suggesting it. She could never tell him that to his face of course, but she was, if anyone wanted Izuku specifically around the most, it was Bakugo. Helping Izuku and Iida pass on had everyone a jumble of mixed feelings however, and some like Todoroki and Satou were completely against the idea, for two very different reasons she was sure. The majority ruled anyway, so in spite of their protests, that was the plan. Help Izuku and Iida pass on themselves before someone else could do it for them.

Uraraka went to the girls’ dorms to go to bed, heavy with sorrow but held firm by determination. It wasn’t just because of Ibara for her, it was also for Izuku and Iida themselves. They weren’t happy there, in pain and reminded of the life they could no longer have, be a part of. She was done playing pretend - they were ghosts. It was time they moved on, and so should she.

Just because she felt that way didn’t mean Izuku and Iida would agree. She laid down to sleep, wondering how on earth they were going to convince Izuku and Iida to go along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @theartisticgamer if you’d like to say hello (*´∇｀*)


End file.
